Bad Boy
by Uchiha Rii
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! Chanyeol yang brengsek, baekhyun yang polos. apakah yang akan terjadi? WARNING RATED M YAOI,MPREG DLL
1. Chapter 1

Bad Boy

Disclaimer© Punya gue lah *ditimpuk readers* kkk xD

WARNING: RATED M, TIDAK BAIK BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA YAOI, MPERG, BAHASA SEENAKNYA AUTHOR, AUTHOR STRESS DELEEL YANG MENYEBABKAN DIARE MENDADAK –deng xD

Cast: BAEKYEOOOLLL *Tebar bunga*

Other cast.

Author note: mianhae author keseringan hiatus wkwk xD ini baru bisa post sekarang, oh iya kemarin mau buat ff lagi tapi keburu dikomen pedes jadi males. Tapi ya aku maklumin kkkk habis awalnya aneh bin gaje wks xD oke happy read semuaaa *bow*

Summary: Bingung summarynya mau gimana kkk langsung baca aja^^

Happy read'-')/

" Ngghh aahhh ssshhh yeollii aahh fassteerr ngghh ahh ahhh~"

" Hahh~ ngghhh akkuuh ngggh akhaann keluaarr ssshhh"

CROT!

Chanyeolpun mencapai puncaknya, ia merasa lemas setelah bermain ranjang selama 3 ronde dengan salah satu mahasiswa di kampusnya itu, dengan sedikit terhuyung ia mengambil beberapa bajunya yang berserakan di lantai dan dengan cepat memakainya sedangkan mahasiswa yang tadi bermain dengan chanyeol sudah pulas tertidur tanpa sedikitpun busana. Chanyeol tersenyum sinis dan segera pergi dari hotel tempat mereka 'bermain' tadi.

Bad Boy….Bad Boy… Bad Boy… Bad Boy…

BRUMMM

CKITTT

Sebuah motor ninja berwarna merah berlambang burung phoenix itu terparkir di parkiran sebuah kampus yang tak lain adalah SM university dimana anak-anak kaya dan popular berada. Chanyeol melepaskan helm merah kesayangan miliknya itu, beberapa yeoja tampak berbisik sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedikit membetulkan poninya.

Puk!

" Yo! Bad boy, kau tampak segar sekali bung. Apakah kamu melakukannya lagi yeol?" sapa seseorang yang tak lain adalah Kai sahabat Chaenyeol sedari kecil. " Menurutmu? Aku menang kai…" balas Chanyeol sambil menampakkan smirk andalannya itu. " Ya… kau berhasil lagi yeol, tapi perlu kau ingat aku lebih brengsek darimu… lihat nanti.." ucap kai sambil membalas smirk milik chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Kai memasuki kampus dengan saling rangkul hingga seorang gadis mendekati mereka dan berdiri dengan membawa bungkusan yang sepertinya adalah coklat dengan warna yang lucu, kai dan chanyeol berhenti saat gadis itu memberikan bungkusan pada chanyeol dan berkata " Oppa, aku menyukaimu… emmm terimalah ini oppa…" ucap gadis itu sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

CUP

Chanyeol mencium gadis itu tepat di bibirnya dan sedikit melumatnya, gadis itu tampak terkejut dan berusaha memberontak namun chanyeol tetap menciumnya dan sukses membuat gadis itu sedikit mendesah karenanya.

" Nggh oppaa~ cukuupphh"

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, ia melirik kai yang sedang tersenyum seolah berkata " Kau memang brengsek kawan". Ia tersenyum ya senyum kemenangan, dengan acuh ia meninggalkan gadis itu yang masih diam terpaku. Orang yang sedari tadi melihat adegan itu ikut terpaku sedangkan chanyeol dan kai telah menghilang entah kemana.

Chanyeol kau memang seorang bad boy * author nasehatin yeol(?)* *abaikan xD*

" Apakah kau tidak keterlaluan heh park chanyeol?" tanya kai sambil merangkul chanyeol. " Aku tidak keterlaluan, aku hanya sedikit bermain Jongin-ah" balas chanyeol dengan smirk yang mampu membuat semua gadis takluk itu. " Aku tidak heran denganmu yeol".

" KAU TIDAK BISA MENANGKAPKU KYUNG-"

BRUKKK!

Tiba-tiba sesuatu tepatnya seseorang menabrak chanyeol dan itu membuatnya cukup kaget, dengan jantung yang masih berdegup karena cukup kaget dengan apa yang baru terjadi. Ia membuka mata dan melihat sepasang namja manis yang cukup menghipnotisnya, ia terus memperhatikannya dan akhirnya tersadar setelah orang yang menabraknya tadi bangun dan membungkuk meminta maaf padanya. " Mianhae…. Jeongmal mianhae…" ucap orang tersebut sambil terus membungkuk.

Chanyeol bangun dan sedikit membersihkan celananya, ia tersenyum jahat sambil melirik kai yang sedikit bingung dengan tingkahnya.

" Aku akan memaafkanmu asal kau melakukan sesuatu untukku.."

" Apa itu Tuan X?" balas orang yang menabrak chanyeol tadi.

" Cium aku tepat di bibir atau kau takkan kumaafkan" ucap chanyeol sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah namja ya namja yang menabraknya, yang tingginya berbeda jauh dengannya.

" MWOO?! Aku tidak mau tuan brengsek aku tidak mau huh!" namja tadi dengan muka kesalnya hendak meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih menampakkan senyum jahatnya itu.

GREPPP

Chanyeol menarik namja itu dan hendak mencium bibir namja manis itu, namun bukan ciuman yang di dapat, chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah tamparan di pipi yang cukup membuatnya terkejut lagi.

PLAAKK!

" DIAMLAH! JANGAN GANGGU AKU BANGSAT!" teriak namja manis itu dengan kesalnya.

" Baekhyunnie~ gwenchanayo? Kau kenapa baekki-ah?" ucap seorang namja manis satu lagi yang baru saja melihat kejadian itu.

" Sudahlah kyungsoo-ah kita tinggalkan namja brengsek ini! Cih aku tak sudi ada di sini untuk melihat muka bangsatnya itu!" balas namja yang bernama baekhyun itu sambil menarik lengan kyungsoo yang terheran heran dengan sikap baekhyun itu.

" Untung tak ada siapa-siapa yeol… kalau ada orang yang melihat ini, bisa rusak imagemu sebagai namja brengsek se sm" ucap kai sambil menepuk pundah chanyeol.

" Hah dia target yang menarik kai… baru kali ini ada seorang namja yang bahkan lebih pendek dariku itu berani menamparku, lihat saja permainan baru dimulai.." chanyeol berkata sambil menampilkan smirknya kembali. Kai hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu yang amat sangat brengsek itu..

Bad Boy…. Bad Boy…. Bad Boy…. Bad Boy…..

Sementara itu…

" Baekki-ah… kau kenapa? Ada apa heyy baekki-ah?" tegur kyungsoo yang sedari tadi terus ditarik oleh baekhyun.

" Huweeeee kyungsooo tadi… hiks.. tadi… baekki… huweee mau.. hiks… dicium oleh hiks.. namja brengsek tadi huweee…." Tangis baekhyun yang menangis tidak jelas dan membuat author kewalahan(?) wks xD

" Sssstt sudah baekhyun-ah… jangan menangis lagi…" ucap kyungsoo sambil mengelus rambut baekhyun.

" HYUUUNNNGGG!" panggil seseorang yang sangat baekhyun hafal, ia menengok dan langsung berlari memeluk orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

" TAO-AAHHH!" teriak baekhyun sambil memeluk tao dengan erat.

" Hyung…. Sesakk.. aihhh hyung jahat sama tao huweee"

" Mianhae tao-ah huweee hiks…" lha malah ikutan nangis duuh gemes author jadinya(?) *dilemparin linggis* *abaikan* xD

" Sssttt kalian sudah besar, berhentilah menangis! Aisshh baekhyunnie kau sudah besar masih saja cengeng! Pabbo!" ucap seseorang yang tak lain adalah luhan sambil menjitak kepala baekhyun.

" Hyung jahat! Baekki sebel!" balas baekhyun dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

" Aiissh kamu masih aja kaya anak kecil baekhyunnie~ maafkan hyung ne?" luhan mengacak rambut baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

" Eh kyungsoo hyung! Umma!" tao yang baru sadar langsung memeluk kyungsoo yang masih keheranan dengan baekhyun yang sifatnya mudah berubah itu.

" YA! TAO-AH! DIA UMMAKU!" teriak baekhyun sambil menarik tangan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap luhan dengan pandangan memelas, luhanpun menarik baekhyun dan tao menjauh dari kyungsoo yang kehabisan nafas karena mereka xD

Tao dan baekhyun berpandangan tajam hingga seseorang dengan tiba-tiba memeluk baekhyun dari belakang, ia melihat ke belakang dan melihat chanyeol yang tersenyum dengan senyum evilnya. Baekhyun meronta namun chanyeol lebih kuat dan chanyeolpun membawa baekhyun ke suatu tempat. Luhan, Tao, dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa keheranan satu pertanyaan. " Bagaimana bisa baekhyun berpacaran dengan berandalan kampus itu? Padahal ia baru masuk ke SM university." Mereka hanya bisa diam saat baekhyun ditarik paksa oleh chanyeol.

Chanyeol membekap mulut baekhyun yang tidak bisa diam itu, tiba-tiba saja baekhyun menggigit tangan chanyeol hingga chanyeol melepaskan bekapannya dari baekhyun.

" Brengsek! Apa yang kau mau huh?! Tak cukupkah kau mengangguku?! Bodoh!" umpat baekhyun dengan terus memberontak.

" I want… you chagiya… can I got it hm?" bisik chanyeol dengan suara beratnya di telinga baekhyun.

" Kau… kau brengsek! Menjauh dariku! Atau aku yang akan menjadikanmu sebuah sak tinju!"

" Namja manis sepertimu tak pantas mengucapkan kata kasar seperti itu, biar kubantu agar kau berhenti berbicara kasar.." chanyeolpun mencium baekhyun, baekhyun memberontak namun chanyeol sangat kuat hingga ia kewalahan dan hanya bisa pasrah dengan semuanya.

Chanyeol meneruskan aksinya, ia melumat bibir baekhyun dan membuat namja manis itu mendesah pelan karenanya. " nggh stop it! Hah… hah…. Akuu ngghh ada jam kuliaahh lepasshhh" ronta baekhyun.

" Aku tidak peduli, kau harus melayaniku sayang~" balas chanyeol sambil meremas pelan kejantanan baekhyun.

" Ngghhh~ lepasshh yeooll ngghhh" ronta baekhyun lagi.

Ciuman chanyeol turun menuju leher putih baekhyun, ia menghisapnya dan menciptakan sebuah tanda merah disana. Ia menggendong baekhyun menuju ke ruang olahraga sambil masih terus menciumi baekhyun.

Ia membaringkan baekhyun di sebuah matrass dan menindih baekhyun sambil menciumi baekhyun lagi, baekhyun pasrah dengan semua yang akan dilakukan oleh chanyeol karena semua ini terasa amat sangat nikmat. Saat chanyeol akan membuka pakaian baekhyun, baekhyun menolak namun ia kembali menciumi baekhyun dan itu semua membuat baekhyun pasrah.

Ternyata chanyeol tidak membuka baju baekhyun, melainkan turun dan membuka seluruh celana baekhyun dan menampakkan junior baekhyun yang sudah menegang. Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, ia mengulum junior itu dan baekhyun pun kembali mendesah " Nggghh yeoll faster nggghh aahhh~" desah baekhyun dengan erotisnya.

Chanyeol mengulumnya semakin cepat dan itu membuat baekhyun semakin kewalahan, ia mendesah dengan keras dan membangkitkan birahi chanyeol. Chanyeol merasakan celananya menyempit karena juniornya yang menegang, ia menghentikan kulumannya saat baekhyun hampir mencapai puncak dengan baekhyun melotot dan melihat chanyeol yang menampilkan cengiran tidak berdosanya itu. Chanyeol membuka semua celananya dan menyuruh baekhyun mengulum juniornya, baekhyun menolak namun dipaksa oleh chanyeol. Akhirnya junior chanyeolpun dikulum oleh baekhyun, ia mengulum bagai lollipop sedangkan chanyeol mendesah keenakan. Setelah dirasa cukup ia melepaskan kuluman baekhyun dan memasukan juniornya ke dalam manhole baekhyun tanpa persiapan.

" ARRGGHHH! LEPAS! SAKIT HIKS! SAKIT!"

Chanyeol tak menggubrisnya, ia sibuk merasakan bagaimana rasa junior itu saat masuk ke lubang sempit baekhyun. Chanyeol memaju mundurkan juniornya di dalam sana dan akhirnya membuat baekhyun mendesah pada akhirnya.

" Ngghh yeooll aahhh faster shitt damn it's so aahhh" desah baekhyun dengan kata-kata kotornya.

" Oh yeaahh damn kau pelacur sialan kenapa lubangmu begitu sempit dan hangat aahh lubang ini damn! Aahh sshhh~" desah chanyeol juga.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama merekapun sampai pada puncaknya dengan nafas tersengal chanyeol mencabut juniornya dan segera memakai celananya meninggalkan baekhyun yang menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan benci yang luar biasa.

TBC

HUWAAAA FF MACAM APA INI T^T MIAN BUAT SEMUANYA…

Review please! Ff ini tergantung kalian semuaaa dadahh aku harus pergi dulu buat bersiin bekas mimisan gara gara baekyeol(?) xD gamsha semua! Review please *bow*^^


	2. Chapter 2

Bad Boy

Disclaimer© Baekhyun milikkuuu!

Chanyeol: Dia milikku!

Author: Siapa lo ngaku-ngaku? Mau banget dia milik kamu? Dia milikku hahahaha *ketawa jahat*

Baekhyun: Tapi… tapi… aku sukanya sama tao-ah…

Chanyeol&Kris: ANDWAEEE! DIA/KAMU MILIKKU!

Author: SSTT DIAM SEMUA, MEREKA MILIKKU *gandeng baekhyun&tao menjauh*

KrisYeol: *pundung*

WARNING: TYPO, BAHASA SEENAKNYA AUTHOR, YAOI, MPREG, AUTHOR SETRESS SESETRESS SILET –Dengg xD

Cast: BAEKRII *ditampol chanyeol* iya deh castnya baekyeol T.T *terpaksa(?)* wks xD

Other cast

Author note: thanks buat yang udah baca^^ dan yang udah review^^ aku harap kalian semua suka dan gak pernah bosen sama author ababil semacem aku *bow* Gamsahamnida^^

OKE SEMUA HAPPY READ^^

Bad Boy… Bad Boy… Bad Boy… Bad Boy…

Baekhyun POV

Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Aku sudah kehilangan keperjakaanku karena si brengsek idiot bernama park chanyeol itu! Huweeee eommaa baekki sudah tidak perjaka huweee bagaimana ini? Aku… aku harus bagaimana? Bodohnya aku bisa disetubuhi pria bodoh itu! Huweeeee benar kata appa seharusnya aku tidak mencarinya! Mencari chanyeol yang kini sudah berubah menjadi setan terkutuk seperti itu huweee T.T

Aku ingat dulu yeollie tidak seperti ini, dia anak yang baik… tapi.. tapi… huweeeee, sekarang… sekarang aku takut pada yeollie.. aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya huweee

Puk.

" Baekki gwenchanayo?" ucap kyungsoo hyung padaku.

" Eh hyung! Aku tidak apa-apa aku baik kok hyung!" balasku dengan senyum polos yang kubuat-buat. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik. " Kau… yakin tidak apa-apa baekki-ah?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk sebagai tanda kalau semua itu benar adanya, tiba-tiba bel berbunyi. Aku berpamitan pada kyungsoo hyung dan berjalan hendak menuju kelas, di perempatan menuju kelas aku melihat si bodoh chanyeol sedang mencium seorang namja manis ya namja manis.. dan namja itu tampak menerima apa yang chanyeol lakukan padanya, aku… aku… ini… kenapa semua ini sakit? Aku berjalan melewatinya sambil menunduk, aku berjalan dengan cukup cepat namun aku kalah tepat dengan si brengsek itu. Dia menarik tanganku sambil masih mencium namja manis yang tengah terpejam itu, aku memberontak padanya namun tenaganya lebih kuat dariku. Ia melepaskan pagutan pada namja manis itu dan menarikku ke suatu tempat namun aku memberontak dan akhirnya berhasil terbebas dari jeratan si brengsek itu! Aku berlari dengan kencang menuju ke kelas dan untungnya dosen belum masuk ke dalam kelas. Aku melangkah dengan cepat menuju bangkuku selang beberapa lama dosen akhirnya masuk ke dalam kelas bersama dengan chanyeol di belakangnya.

DEG!

Aku menatap amber si gadis tomboy yang duduk di depanku, aku memintanya untuk duduk di sampingku namun ia menolak dengan alasan ia lebih focus duduk di sana daripada di sampingku yang memang bangku yang paling belakang ini. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisku jantung ini berdetak lebih cepat karena aku.. aku takut kejadian itu akan terulang aku masih sibuk dalam pikiranku sendiri sampai sebuah tangan mengelus elus pahaku, aku menengok dan melihat si brengsek chanyeol yang matanya focus ke depan namun tangannya menggrepe grepe pahaku! INGAT ITU DIA MENGGREPE GREPE PAHAKU! Aku menatap takut padanya, tampaknya si brengsek itu sedikit ya.. SEDIKIT kasihan padaku sehingga ia menghentikan aksi menggrepe pahaku.

Aku menghela nafas lega, aku memutuskan pindah ke bangku di sebelah taeminnie yang kosong itu. Aku berusaha focus pada materi di depan hingga si brengsek chanyeol itu pindah disebelahku dia menyuruh taeminnie pindah ke belakang dan ia duduk di sebelahku. Rasanya aku ingin menangis saat ini juga karena si brengsek ini tidak bisa sehari saja tidak menggangguku. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa pasrah karena kupikir tak ada gunanya melawan orang bodoh macam chanyeol ini, aku kembali focus hingga jam mata kuliahku selesai dan aku memutuskan akan pergi ke kantin bersama tao-ah untuk menikmati roti stroberi buatan eommanya tao. Aku bergegas pergi dari kelas untuk menuju ke kantin dan ternyata benar! Tao ada di sana! Aku mendekatinya dan ia yang menyadarinya langsung memelukku erat dan menyodorkan kotak makan bergambar panda yang pasti isinya adalah roti stroberi! Aku balas memeluk tao-ah dan akhirnya kamipun memakan roti ini bersama-sama!

END OF BAEKHYUN POV

Saat keduanya sedang asyik makan, mereka tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ada yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Ya, park chanyeol yang ternyata mengikuti baekhyun sedari tadi itu tampak mengepalkan tangannya melihat bagaimana keakraban tao dan baekhyun. Ia baru tersadar saat kai menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum usil yang baru chanyeol lihat itu.

" Hai bung, cemburu eoh? Kkkk si raja brengsek cemburu terhadap namja baru ckckck" decak kai dengan senyum usilnya.

" Shut up! Aku tidak cemburu dan takkan pernah cemburu dengannya!"

" Oh ya aku baru ingat kalau kau masih menyukai ah tepatnya mencintai kris ge kan? Pastilah kau takkan cemburu." Ujar kai lagi.

Chanyeol menarik baju kai dan berkata di depan wajah kai.

" Jangan bicarakan namja sialan itu! Atau kubunuh kau!" chanyeol berkata dengan tatapan tajam dan akhirnye berlalu meninggalkan kai yang tersenyum evil padanya.

' kau cemburu padanya park chanyeol bodoh! Dan aku tau kalau kau juga masih menyukai kris gege' ujar kai dalam hati.

BRAKK!

" BANGSAT!" ujar chanyeol sambil meninju loker milikknya itu. Nafasnya tersengal, ia benar-benar marah saat ini. Sudah baekhyun MILIKNYA itu makan bersama namja lain, kini kai memanas manasinya dengan membawa nama kris gege. Ia tau ia masih menyukai kris tapi ia… ia bingung.

" Hahahaha tao-ah roti buatan eommamu enak sekali! Aku suka selai buatannya! Kapan-kapan buat lagi ya! Bilang pada eommamu bahwa selainya enak sekali!"

" Ne hyungie! Tao senang hyung menyukainya! Nanti tao bilang sama eomma baekhyunnie hyung~"

Sebuah suara yang sangat ia hafal menginterupsinya, ia segera merapihkan tampilannya. Ia menyandarkan badannya di loker miliknya dan menunggu baekhyun datang.

" Eh iya tao-ah…."

Perkataan baekhyun terhenti saat ia melihat chanyeol yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di loker dengan pandangan tajam mengarah padanya.

DEG!

' Tuhan…. Dia… dia sangat menakutkan… aku takut tuhan…'

" Byun Baekhyun…" panggil chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

" N-n…nn…. Ne w-waeyo?" ucap baekhyun dengan wajah pucat.

" Hyung… kau tidak sakit kan? Wajahmu pucat hyung!" ujar tao dengan waja polosnya.

" Ah.. hyung tidak apa-apa, tao-ah pergilah duluan ne? hyung ada urusan…"

" Ah ne hyung! Tao duluan annyeong!"

" Ckckck byun baekhyun… sudah berani bersama namja lain eoh? Kau harus ingat KAU MILIKKU!" ujar chanyeol sambil menyudutkan baekhyun di loker.

" A-a-apa?! Aku bukan milikmu brengsek! Aku tidak mau! Jauh-jauh dariku!" balas baekhyun sambil memberontak.

" Tidak. Tidak akan pernah! KAU MILIKKU dan tak ada yang boleh bersamamu selain AKU! Camkan itu!"

Chanyeol berusaha mencium baekhyun namun baekhyun meronta sambil menangis, baekhyun tiba-tiba ingat kejadian itu saat chanyeol memperkosanya. Baekhyun menangis dan ternyata chanyeol luluh dan melepaskan baekhyun yang menangis itu, entah kenapa ia merasa kasihan pada baekhyun yang seperti itu. Baekhyun masih menangis dan itu membuat chanyeol merasa sakit, baru kali ini berandalan kampus itu merasakan seperti itu ia memeluk baekhyun dan mengusap kepala baekhyun yang terus menangis bahkan semakin kencang.

" Jangan menangis baekki-ah… mianhae…" ucap chanyeol dengan suara lirih.

Baekhyun berhenti menangis dan menatap chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, chanyeol meminta maaf? Apakah tidak salah?

Chanyeol balas menatap baekhyun, chanyeol menatap lembut pada baekhyun masih sesegukan(?) ia mencium kening baekhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih terpaku dengan kejadian yang dialaminya barusan.

Ia mengusap bekas ciuman chanyeol di dahinya dan.. hangat.. masih terasa bagaimana bibir itu mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

Deg..deg…deg…

' Apa…. Apa yang terjadi? Yeollie? Dia…. Dia kembali seperti dulukah?' inner baekhyun.

Tapi ia masih takut dan trauma dengan apa yang chanyeol lakukan padanya.

Ia bangkit dan menuju kearah toilet untuk membersihkan wajahnya yang sehabis menangis, dengan terburu-buru ia mencuci mukanya dan bergegas menuju kelasnya untuk memulai pelajaran.

JAM PULANG *skip time*

" Hei yeol, malam ini aku akan balapan dengan donghae hyung, jiyong hyung, dan yang lainnya. Apa kau ingin ikut? Aku akan membawa beberapa vodka dan bir untuk kita setelah selesai balapan." Ujar kai pada chanyeol yang berjalan di sebelahnya.'

" Boleh, tempat biasa kan? Aku ikut dan apa hadiah bagi pemenang?" tantang chanyeol dengan smirk andalannya.

" Hadiahnya? Sebuah ducati merah terbaru, bagaimana tertarik?" balas kai dengan senyum evil miliknya. Chanyeol tampak berfikir dan akhirnya menyetujuinya.

Malamnya…

" Ahh… aku ketinggalan bis… bisnya sudah tak ada.. terpaksa aku harus jalan deh.. huh kyungsoo hyung sih menyuruhku untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas rumahnya… aku harus jalan deh…" gerutu baekhyun dengan tampang lemasnya.

BRUMM

BRUMMM

" Eh ada apa itu?" ucap baekhyun penasaran. Ia menghampiri tempat dimana sebuah balapan liar berlangsung, ia terkejut saat melihat chanyeol berada di sana sedang berada di garis start dan bersiap melajukan sepeda motornya. Dan saat bendera dijatuhkan mereka tampak berbalapan, baekhyun memeperhatikan dari jauh chanyeol yang sedang berbalapan ada rasa khawatir melingkupi saat chanyeol mengendarai motornya dengan sangat kencang. Dalam hati baekhyun berdo'a supaya chanyeol tidak apa-apa dan takkan terjadi apapun. Namun ternyata tuhan berkehendak lain chanyeol terjatuh tepatnya terpeleset saat di tinkungan, itu membuatnya menjerit kaget dan segera menghampiri chanyeol yang sepertinya pingsan! Ia meminta bantuan kai yang kebetulan berhenti saat kejadian itu dan akhirnya chanyeol dibawa ke rumah sakit bersama baekhyun.

Sepanjang perjalanan baekhyun menangis karena kondisi chanyeol, meskipun chanyeol menggunakan helm tapi helmnya pecah saat chanyeol terjatuh tadi dan itu membuat baekhyun sangat sangat sedih melihat darah yang mengalir dari dahi chanyeol. Ia memeluk chanyeol erat dan mengecup pipi chanyeol.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di South Korean hospital chanyeol langsung dibawa ke ugd untuk segera diperiksa, baekhyun dan kai menunggu dengan kalut di luar ruangan. Kai menatap baekhyun yang terlihat sangat kalut, ia menepuk pundak baekhyun dan berusaha menenangkan baekhyun.

" Sudahlah… ia kuat… Ia pasti bisa… jadi percayalah, tuhan menyayanginya meski ia adalah bajingan." Ujar kai.

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil masih tetap menangis.

" Kau tau.. kenapa chanyeol bisa seperti itu? Dia… dia seperti itu setelah ia diputuskan oleh mantan pacarnya yang bernama kris.. chanyeol dan kris sangat romantis dulu, namun… entah kenapa kris memutuskan chanyeol dan pergi tanpa jejak. Maafkan dia… bukan maunya menjadi seorang bajingan seperti itu.." jelas kai panjang lebar.

' Yeol.. kamu… kamu ternyata sudah melupakanku yah.. aku.. ini sakit.. tapi ini salahku yang meninggalkanmu.. maafkan aku yeol.. coba saja aku tak meninggalkanmu…' batin baekhyun sambil menunduk dan menangis.

" Kau tau baekhyun, beberapa hari ini chanyeol tampak berubah walau ia tak berubah total. Tapi ia… tampak berubah setelah kau datang…"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengarkan apa yang kai bicarakan.

" Dia sering memperhatikanmu beberapa hari ini, ia tampak marah saat kau di dekati oleh namja lain… dan…"

Perkataan kai terhenti saat dokter keluar dari ruangan dan berkata bahwa chanyeol baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun segera menerobos masuk dan melihat keadaan chanyeol yang sedang terbaring lemah dengan perban di kepalanya. Ia mendekati chanyeol dan mengambil kursi untuk duduk di sebelah ranjang chanyeol. Kai sudah pulang duluan dan ia menunggu chanyeol disini.

" Yeollie~ maafkan baekki hiks… mianhae.. hiks.. baekki salah.. seharusnya baekki tak meninggalkan yeol.. dan baekki menyesal sekarang saat yeol sudah melupakan baekki dan menjadi seperti ini karena baekki… hiks…" lirih baekhyun.

" Yeol ingat tidak saat dulu saat yeollie bertemu baekki yeol saat itu langsung memeluk baekki dan berkata saranghae pada baekki…"

_Flashback_

" _Kamu manis.. saranghae… yeollie suka kamu.. kamu manis sekali yeollie suka.." ujar chanyeol cilik sambil memeluk baekhyun cilik._

" _Ugghh tapi baekki tidak cuka yeollie~ kita balu kenal…"_

" _Huweee tapi yeollie suka baekkie huweee saranghae baekki-ah"_

" _Ne… ne telcelah yeollie~"_

" _Yeyy gomawo baekki maniss"_

_Cup_

_Chanyeol mencium baekhyun di pipinya dan membuat pipi baekhyun cilik merona_

_End Of Flashback._

" Yeol… baekki sayang yeollie… hiks… tapi yeollie udah engga kaya dulu lagi… yeollie jadi seorang brengsek, hiks…. Mian yeol…" lirih baekhyun lagi.

" Baekki ingat saat yeol berjanji akan menikahi baekki jika sudah besar nanti hiks.. yeol…"

_Flashback_

" _Baekki-ah… nanti kalau sudah besar yeollie akan menikahi baekki.. baekki harus mau jadi mempelai yeollie ne?" ucap chanyeol dengan senyum khasnya._

" _Hmm…. Baekki mau… tapi yeollie jangan suka jail sama baekki kalau yeollie jadi mempelai baekki ne?" balas baekhyun dengan jari kelingking yang disodorkan pada chanyeol._

" _Ne yeol berjanji… yeollie akan jadi malaikat penjaga bagi baekki nanti.. yeollie ingin baekki selalu bahagia bersama yeollie~" janji chanyeol pada baekhyun._

_Baekhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk chanyeol erat._

_End Of Flashback._

" Baekki juga ingat saat baekki meninggalkan yeollie tanpa pamit, baekki dengar yeollie berlari mengejar baekki sampai bandara tapi baekki sudah pergi dan yeollie menangis karena baekki… mianhae yeollie~" ucap baekhyun sambil menangis lagi.

Lama menangis akhirnya baekhyun tertidur di sebelah ranjang chanyeol, tanpa ia sadari ternyata chanyeol sudah siuman sedari tadi dan mendengar apa yang baekhyun katakan. Chanyeol tampak tersenyum lembut pada baekhyun dan mengusap kepala baekhyun lembut.

" Yeollie sudah tau kalau baekki akan kembali, yeol sayang baekki… maafin yeol yang udah jadi brengsek gini… tapi yeol bingung harus milih kamu atau kris ge… yeol.. sayang kalian berdua… maafkan yeol yang brengsek ini ne? mianhae…" ujar chanyeol pelan.

Akhirnya ia kembali tertidur setelah berkata seperti itu.

Esoknya…

" Ugh…"

Tap..tap..tap..

" Hoekk.. hoekk…" ucap baekhyun yang sedang muntah-muntah di kamar mandi.

Ia merasa amat mual dan kembali menuju ke tempat dimana chanyeol di rawat dan ternyata chanyeol masih tertidur dengan lelapnya. Baru beberapa detik ia kembali merasa mual dan akhirnya muntah-muntah lagi di kamar mandi yang berada di ruang rawat chanyeol.

Ia terduduk lemas dengan wajah pucat, mual dipagi seperti ini sangat menyebalkan! Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat chanyeol sedang duduk memperhatikan baekhyun. Ia salah tingkah tak tau harus berbuat apa, ia meperhatikan kearah lain berusaha menghindar dari tatapan chanyeol.

" Baekhyun, kau… kenapa?" ujar chanyeol dengan nada datar dan terkesan dingin itu.

" A-aku… aku baik.. hehe maaf mengganggumu, aku harusnya pulang… mianhae mengganggumu yeol.." ucap baekhyun sambil menuju ke pintu keluar.

" Jangan pergi… temani aku…" bisik chanyeol namun masih bisa di dengar oleh chanyeol.

" Apa?" tanya baekhyun sebelum keluar dari kamar tersebut.

" Temani aku disini.. aku tak mau sendiri.."

" B-baiklah y-yeol.. a-aku akan disini…" balas baekhyun dengan gugupnya.

Baekhyun mendekati chanyeol dan kembali duduk di tempat semalam, ia mengambil apel dan mengupaskannya untuk chanyeol. Chanyeol terus memperhatikan baekhyun yang sedang mengupas apel, beberapa saat kemudian baekhyun menyerahkan apel itu namun tangan chanyeol terasa kaku sehingga baekhyun akhirnya menyuapi chanyeol dan chanyeol pun dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Lama terdiam akhirnya chanyeol membuka suara.

" Maafkan aku baekki-ah… mianhae…"

Deg!

" Y-yeollie? Kau…."

" Ne, aku tidak pernah melupakanmu.. maafkan aku jika aku brengsek baekki-ah aku… menyayangimu.. dan maafkan aku membuatmu takut padaku" ucap chanyeol lirih.

" Ne yeol gwenchana… hiks… aku menyayangimu yeol.. mianhae juga.. aku meninggalkanmu dan membuatmu jadi seperti ini yeol mianhae.."

" Kamu tidak perlu meminta maaf baekki-ah"

Chanyeolpun berusaha memeluk baekhyun dan merekapun akhirnya berpelukan satu sama lain. Tak menyadari kalau sedari tadi orangtua chanyeol melihat dari luar sana dengan tatapan haru bahwa anak mereka kini telah kembali seperti dulu.. mungkin takkan menjadi berandalan lagi.

TBC kkkkk xD

Fiuuuhh akhirnya selesai! Kelanjutan ff ini ada di tangan kalian! Review please gamsha^^

Balasan review chap 1:

Qhia503: Chanyeol memang jahat, maafkan mantan saya ini *plakk xD thanks for review^^

isOlive89: iya chanyeol jahat huwee T^T hubungannya? Baik-baik aja(?) wks xD thanks for review^^

Guest: aduhh author masih dibawah umur masih belum pantes buat nc, tapi kalau ngebayangin mah sering –dengg xD thanks for review^^

Aiiu d'freaky: *ikutan sumpel idung(?)* xD ini udah aku buat lebih panjang.. semoga suka^^ hehe author sibuk, maklum orang sibuk *sok sibuk* xD nah! Biarin noh yeol kena karma lho kkkk thanks for review^^

Sweety guess: ini udah lanjut^^ thanks for review^^

Babyryou: ne baekki mah selalu sabar kan ada aku(?) *plakk xD thanks for review^^

FiWonKyu0201: Syukur deh kalau suka^^ thanks for review^^

AnieJOY'ERS: ini udah lanjut^^ thanks for review^^

Choi Minzy: Hihihi syukur deh kalau suka, ini udah lanjut^^ nanti kai aku tampilin special di episode berikutnya(?) xD thanks for review^^

AngelMinKi: ini sudah lanjut boss kkk xD thanks for review^^

Han Nae Li: ini udah lanjut weyy^^ iya noh yeol badboy gegara sesuatu aduuhh yeoll baekki selalu sabar dong pastinya xD thanks for review^^

MyJonggie: ini udah lanjut^^ thanks for review^^

Oke semua jangan lupa REVIEW karena review anda sangat berharga untuk saya dan korban bencana di pulau kapuk –dengg xD gamsha^^


	3. Chapter 3

Bad Boy

Disclaimer© Chanyeol punya baekhyun, baekhyun punya chanyeol, author anaknya mereka *senyum polos* *ditampol readers* xD

WARNING: TYPO, BAHASA KASAR, AUTHOR LABIL, CERITA ANEH, RATED M, MPREG DEELEL

Cast: Baekyeol/Krisyeol/Taoris/Kaisoo/Hunhan/Chenmin/Sulay/GTOP deelel xD

Summary: author tidak tahu bagaimana membuat summary yang baik dan benar jadi harap dimaklumi sodara-sodara T^T *pundung dipelukan yunjae(?)*

Bawelan author: Maapkan saia sodara-sodara jika ceritanya sangat membosankan dan membuat kalian semua bosan karena author yang membosankan T^T –dengg Oh iya makasih buat yang udah review, semoga amalnya diterima disisi tuhan(?) #plakk sekali lagi makasih buat yang review^^

Yok mulai yok ceritanya mulai.. *nyalain proyektor(?)* *author sok elit(?)* xD

Bad Boy

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini kota seoul sedang dilanda hujan deras karena langit mendung dan menurunkan hujan(?) #plakk maaf maaf kita ulangin ehem…

Pagi yang sangat indah di kota seoul setelah malam hujan turun dengan derasnya, membuat para penghuninya malas hanya untuk sekedar mencuci muka. Lain lagi dengan namja manis yang satu ini.. dia tampak keluar-masuk kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang padahal belum diisi sama sekali, ia merintih merasakan mual dan pusing yang amat sangat. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak kuliah hari ini dan menghubungi kyungsoo hyung senior sekaligus sahabatnya, ia mengambil ponsel miliknya dan segera memberi kabar bahwa ia tak bisa mengikuti mata kuliah hari ini..

" Hallo kyungsoo-hyung…" ucap baekhyun parau.

Kyungsoo yang baru saja terjaga dari tidurnya itu langsung meloncat kaget mendengar suara baekhyun yang parau itu, ia sedikit membasuh mukanya dan menjawab telfon dari baekhyun.

" Ne baekki-ah waeyo?" kyungsoo bertanya dengan lembutnya.

Baekhyun tampak mencegah supaya ia tak kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya, ia menjawab telfon kyungsoo dengan susah payah. " H-hyung.. bi-bisakah aku… meminta izin untuk absen hari ini? Aku sedang tidak enak badan hyung…"

" Ya sudah, aku akan mengabsenkanmu.. cepat sembuh baekki-ah… makan yang banyak dan jangan lupa minum obatmu ne?" ujar kyungsoo bagai seorang umma.

" Ne umma.. gomawo.. annyeong"

" Annyeong.."

Kyungsoo menutup telfonnya, ia tampak berfikir tidak biasanya baekhyun seperti ini.. ada apa dengan baekhyun? Ia tampak berfikir namun mengenyahkan semua pikiran buruknya tentang baekhyun. Ia bersiap-siap mengganti bajunya untuk pergi ke kampus karena ia ada mata kuliah hari ini.

Ia menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan badannya sesekali menyanyi lagu kesukaannya, suara yang indah itu mengalun saat kyungsoo menyanyi. Setelah selesai mandi ia berganti baju, ia menggunakan blazer berwarna hitam dengan kaos putih yang imut..ia juga tampak menggunakan jeans dengan warna senada dengan blazernya, walau kesannya liar tapi jika kyungsoo yang memakainya itu semua tampak manis dan imut kyaaaa *author setress(?)* oke balik lagi ke cerita. Kyungsoopun menyiapkan diri untuk menuju ke kampus, ia berjalan menuju kampus karena jarak dari rumahnya ke kampus hanya butuh beberapa menit berjalan kaki. Ia berjalan sambil asyik bersenandung hingga sebuah motor dengan cepat melewatinya, ia terhuyung karena pemilik motor itu hampir menabrak dirinya ia memasang wajah cemberut dan sedikit berteriak " DASAR PENGENDARA BODOH" teriak kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba pemilik motor itu berbalik arah mendekati kyungsoo, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gemetaran karena aura dari si pengendara tidak bersahabat. Ia berjalan tepatnya berlari berbalik arah menghindari si pengendara motor itu, ia lupa bahwa tali sepatunya lepas dan… ia sukses jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya, ia meringis dan mengaduh sedikit mengutuk sepatunya yang terlepas itu. Ia lupa dengan si pengendara sepeda motor yang ternayata sudah ada di depannya! Kyungsoo menengadah dan melihat si pengendara motor melepaskan helmnya dengan gerakan sensual *author merinding(?)* wajah pengendara itu tampak sangat menyebalkan bagi kyungsoo, ya pengendara itu yang tak lain adalah Kim Jongin atau kai sahabat chanyeol itu mendekati kyungsoo dengan tangan yang membawa helmnya. Ia mendekati kyungsoo yang sedang membatin ' aduh gimana ini..' atau ' haduh aku harus bagaimana' yang membuat wajah kyungsoo tampak lucu dimata kai, ia berusaha tidak terkikik melihat ekspresi kyungsoo yang baginya sangat imut itu. Dengan perlahan ia menyamakan tingginya dengan kyungsoo dan mendekati wajah kyungsoo yang masih terfokus dengan dunianya sendiri. Kai terkekeh pelan lalu menyentil dahi kyungsoo cukup keras dan membuat kyungsoo terkaget.

" YA! Appo…." Ucap kyungsoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memegang dahinya. Kyungsoo baru sadar jarak dirinya dengan kai amat dekat, iapun mendorong kai lalu sedikit memundurkan badannya.

" Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh manis?" ucap kai dengan smirk evilnya.

Kyungsoo menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, ia tersenyum kaku lalu sedikit berbohong " E- i-itu tak ada yang menyebutmu bodoh tuan bodoh." Balas kyungsoo keceplosan. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya dan melihat kai yang memasang wajah tak sukanya itu, kai semakin mendekati kyungsoo dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat kyungsoo terbelalak.

" Kau… harus ke kampus bersamaku, aku tau kau sekampus denganku! Kajja!" ujar kai sambil menyeret kyungsoo menaiki motornya.

DEG!

' tuhan… tamatlah riwayatku…' batin kyungsoo merana.

Kai menyuruh kyungsoo naik ke motornya dan menyuruh kyungsoo untuk memeluknya erat, dengan terpaksa kyungsoopun menuruti kai dan…

BRUMM!

Motor kai melesat dengan cepat tak peduli jika jalan sedang ramai. Dengan kemampuan mengendarai motornya ia menyalip beberapa kendaraan di depannya dan sukses membuat wajah kyungsoo pucat. Dengan gemetaran kyungsoo semakin memeluk kai erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik punggung kai, sedangkan kai? Dia sedang tersenyum senang karena ia berhasil mengerjai namja manis yang sudah ia sukai sejak baekhyun dan chanyeol bertabrakan.

BRUMMM

CKIITTTT

Motor kai terparkir dengan sempurna di parkiran kampus, ia menyuruh kyungsoo turun namun kyungsoo hanya diam sambil masih memeluk kai dengan gemetaran. Kai memasang wajah sok sangarnya lagi dan menyuruh kyungsoo turun.

" Cepat turun atau akan kugendong kau ke kelas." Ujar kai.

Kyungsoo masih diam karena ia masih ketakutan dengan apa yang terjadi barusan, kaipun akhirnya menggendong kyungsoo menuju kelas kyungsoo dan itu membuat kyungsoo sadar kenapa… ia terbang? Batinnya.

Ia membuka mata dan melihat bahwa ia sedang digendong oleh kai dan itu membuat pipinya merona karena malu. Pertama karena malu sejak tadi mereka diperhatikan oleh teman-temannya, yang kedua… kai kan berandalan, mana mau berandalan menggendong kyungsoo yang tadi sedang ketakutan. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga kai menginterupsinya.

" Turunlah.. sudah sampai…" ucap kai dengan nada dingin dan datar yang jelas dibuat-buat.

" A-ah.. gamsahamnida kim jongin-ssi.." ujar kyungsoo sambil turun dari gendongan kai dan langsung membungkukan tubuhnya.

" Hm" balas kai lalu berlalu dari kelas kyungsoo.

Deg…deg…deg…

Jantung kyungsoo maupun kai berdetak dua kali lebih cepat tanpa mereka sadari sepertinya mereka sudah jatuh cinta satu sama lain… kkkkk…

" UMMAAAAAA…" teriak tao dari jauh saat melihat kyungsoo yang baru datang.

" Eh taotao… sendirian? Tidak bersama luhan hyung?" tanya kyungsoo pada tao yang mendekatinya lalu memeluknya.

" Humm tao sebel sama luhannie ge.. dia malah pacaran dengan sehunnie dan membiarkan tao sendiri.. luhan ge jahat sama tao.." balas tao dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Aigoo… wajar kan mereka itu pacaran, sudah taotao sama hyung saja yuk, hyung masuk masih lama… ayo taotao…" ajak kyungsoo pada tao.

" Hum ne… oh ya, baekkie hyung mana?" ujar tao sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

" Baekkie lagi sakit, jadi ia tak bisa masuk hari ini… dan…." Ucapan kyungsoo terhenti saat melihat chanyeol sedang bersama seorang namja, sedang berciuman mesra kyungsoo langsung menutupi mata tao dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia menggertakan giginya melihat perlakuan chanyeol, ia menyuruh tao pergi dari sana dan memutuskan mengintai chanyeol. Sampai kapan ia akan terus menjadi seorang bajingan dan terus menyakiti baekhyun, ternyata chanyeol dan namja itu semakin liar. Namja itu mendesah saat chanyeol menjilat bagian lehernya.

" Ah~ Yeollie~ ngghh jangan disi….ngghh niih…" desah namja itu.

Chanyeol terus bermain dengan namja itu hingga kyungsoo yang kesal langsung mendekati chanyeol dan memukulnya.

BUGH!

" DASAR BRENGSEK! BAEKHYUN SEDANG SAKIT KAU MASIH SAJA BERLAKU BRENGSEK SEPERTI INI DASAR SAEKKI!" geram kyungsoo.

" Baekhyun? Siapa dia aku tak mengenalnya…" ujar chanyeol sambil berlalu dari sana meninggalkan kyungsoo yang sedang menggertakan giginya.

" Dia memang seperti itu… maklumilah…" ujar sebuah suara.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan melihat kai yang sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil bersandar pada tembok.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, ia masih kesal pada chanyeol. Ia berjalan meninggalkan kai untuk menuju ke kelas luhan memberi tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi.

" Luhannie hyung~" panggil kyungsoo begitu sampai di kelas luhan.

" Ne kyungie? Wae?" balas luhan pada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi, luhan menyimaknya dan akhirnya kemarahannyapun tersulut juga. Ia mengajak kyungsoo ke rumah baekhyun sepulang dari kampus nanti dan kyungsoopun menyetujuinya.

Sedangkan chanyeol? Dia ternyata diam-diam kabur dan menuju ke rumah baekhyun setelah tentunya ia melakukan hal yang tak senonoh pada namja itu…

BRUMMM!

Suara motor chanyeol menderu meninggalkan kampus, kai yang melihatnya sudah menduga kalau chanyeol pasti takkan diam saja melainkan akan pergi diam-diam. Kai hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

BRUMMM

CKIITTTT

Chanyeol sampai di gerbang rumah baekhyun, ia menghela nafas sebentar dan memencet bel rumah baekhyun namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Chanyeol mulai gelisah dan memutuskan masuk ke dalam tanpa izin, sedangkan baekhyun? Ia sedang ada di dalam rumah sambil menangis memegang sebuah test pack dan… test pack itu positif menunjukkan bahwa baekhyun sedang mengandung… mengandung anak chanyeol….

Ia terisak, ia harus bagaimana? Memberi tau chanyeol? Apakah chanyeol bisa menerima semua ini? Ia hanya bisa menangis dan ia memutuskan untuk takkan pernah memberi tau chanyeol tentang ini semua. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar bel sedang ditekan, ia melihat ke bawah dan tampaklah chanyeol sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Ia terdiam sebentar… apakah ia harus membukakan pintu itu? Ia sedikit ragu hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu dan menyembunyikan test pack yang tadi dipakainya. Ia berjalan lesu kearah pintu dimana chanyeol ada diluar sana.

CEKLEK..

" Baekkie-ah…" sapa chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun.

Terlihatlah baekhyun yang berwajah kusam dengan kantung mata dan rambut yang acak-acakan dan jangan lupakan pandangan kosong baekhyun, chanyeol merasa kasihan iapun memeluk baekhyunnya dan sedikit mengusap punggung baekhyun.

" Yeollie~" lirih baekhyun.

" Ne? waeyo?"

" Aniyo….. kau kenapa kesini apa kau sedang tidak ada jadwal?" ucap baekhyun.

" Aku membolos.. kau kenapa baekki-ah?" tanya chanyeol sambil mengusap pipi baekhyun.

" Aku… aku baik…" jawab baekhyun dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

" Kau… yakin?"

" Ne… sudah yeollie.. kau pergi saja lagi ke kampus karena aku harus istirahat, aku bukan bermaksud untuk mengusirmu… mianhae…"

" Ne…"

Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan rumah baekhyun dengan masih penasaran, baekhyun kenapa… satu pertanyaan itu selalu ada di benaknya. Ia tidak menuju ke kampus melainkan pergi sebuah taman dimana saat itu ia dan kris masih berpacaran.

Ia terduduk di salah satu bangku dan memejamkan matanya, mengingat bagaimana saat-saat bersama kris. Ia tiba-tiba mendengar sesuatu yang taka sing baginya, bahkan familiar..

" Yeollie…."

DEG

" Ini mimpi…" gumam chanyeol masih dengan mata terpejam.

" Yeollie…"

" Jangan lagi…"

" Yeollie…"

Chanyeol membuka mata dan melihat orang yang selama ini pergi tanpa jejak meninggalkannya sendiri setelah baekhyun juga meninggalkannya…

" Kris ge.."

TBC xD

Mianhae kalau jelek, tuh udah ada kan moment kaisoo? Hehe mungkin segini dulu dari aku^^ thanks buat yang udah mau baca dan mau review ff abalku ini^^ babay semuanyaaa *teriak pake toa* annyeongggg *bungkuk bareng chanyel, baekhyun, chanyeol, baekhyun, chanyeol, baekhyun, chanyeol, baekhyun, chanyeol, baekhyun, chanyeol, baekhyun(?)* xD


End file.
